Forbidden Friendship
by familyisimportant
Summary: Sherlock, a member of one of the Cherokee tribes, meets John a yong settler boy. They become best friends, but the jurney the Cherokee arwe forced to take during Jackson's presidentcy breaks them apart. They meet again as adults but is their friendship still srong enough to face new challenges?
1. Chapter 1

The young Cherokee 6 year old sighed. He just wished he was like other boys. Suddenly, someone ran into him from behind. The Cherokee and settler stared at each other they were the same age. "I'm sorry! I didn't," the young boy stopped him. "It's alright. Who are you?"

This surprised the settler. He did not know he spoke English. "John. What's your name?"

"I'm Sherlock." The two boys did not know they were being watched. Josiah was grinning from ear to ear. At his side, Running Wind gave a small smile. It gave him great pleasure to see his son and his friend's son getting along.

"How did you learn that?"

"How did I learn English? My father taught me. He did not tell me who taught him, though."

"Oh. Want to play?" Sherlock hesitated. If they were caught, he will likely be scolded and forbidden from leaving the village for a month. Still, it seemed harmless enough. It was not like he had anything better to do. "Sure." With that, both boys scampered off.

Running Wind came out of his hiding place first. Then, Josiah followed. He gave out a loud whoop. Running Wind could not hold back any longer. He burst out laughing at his friend's antics. "Calm down, Josiah. Just because they play together do not make them friends."

"You don't know that, Running Wind." He replied, playfully tackling him. They wrestled around for five minutes before they heard the laughter. They turned to see their sons. Sherlock was laughing so hard, he was holding his stomach. John was rolling in the grass, laughing at the sight of his dad playing like a little boy.

Josiah and Running Wind traded looks. "Get them?"

"Oh yes." Seeing their fathers heading towards them, both boys stopped laughing. "Oh no, run John!"

"You don't have to tell me!" They fled, their fathers laughing as they chased them. The three played until sun set.


	2. Chapter 2

"Father, I'm going to see John." Sherlock's voice was deeper. The young teen did not seem as happy as usual. John was Sherlock's best friend. They had been best friends for seven years. However, that was to soon end. Jackson, their president, was going to make Sherlock's tribe leave their territory. They had been told they will be leaving tomorrow.

He moved quietly and quickly through the prairie. Soon, he saw him. "Hello." John jumped, and then turned. "Sherlock, don't do that!" Sherlock gave a tenth of a smile. Odd, usually he would laugh at the prank. "Sherlock, is something wrong?"

"No."

"Sherlock," John said, voice gentle, worried. Sherlock did not want to talk about it. "Please, John. I just don't want to talk about it right now. Please." Sherlock looked pleadingly at his friend. John frowned slightly, his face concerned. That was unlike Sherlock. Usually, they would try to talk through whatever it was bothering them, but if Sherlock did not want to tell him that was fine, too. "Oh, Okay." He said, then, in an effort to cheer him up, John playfully tackled him.

Laughing, Sherlock gently pushed John off. "Get off me." He said, and they began to laugh. The play fight lasted until both boys had to go home. '_This will not be my home for long.' _Sherlock thought. He knew he would miss them.

When John got home, his dad took one look at his face and asked, "What happened?" John just shook his head, if Sherlock did not want to tell him that was fine. "John, what's wrong. Is Sherlock alright?"

"Yes, pa, everything is fine. John answered, going to his room. Josiah knew there was something bothering his son. John was just so cheerful, it was clear something was wrong. He shook his head and went to meet his own friend, Running Wind. Maybe he could tell him. When he got back, he looked just as sad as John did. His son was eating a late dinner. If picking at his food was eating. He looked up, "Pa? What is it?" Josiah then told John something that made him lose whatever appetite he had. Sherlock's tribe is leaving tomorrow.

Sherlock moved quietly with the others. There were soldiers all around them trying to keep them from acting up. Suddenly, he heard his best friend calling to him. He turned to see John running toward the group. Breaking away from the others, he ran towards his friend. As soon as they reached each other, John nearly crushed him in a hug. Then again Sherlock knew he could not complain, he was doing the same thing. "Don't go, please don't go." John repeated over and over. "I'm sorry I have to." His friend replied. It was clear Sherlock did not want to leave his friend or his home behind.

Suddenly, he felt a rough hand grab his shoulder. The boys were forcefully pulled away. John was shoved to the side so hard he fell. Sherlock was pushed back to his tribe before he could yell at them to 'Leave him alone!'. He looked back and saw John get up, then was forced to keep moving. Both boys wondered if they will see each other again. They did not know it will be seven years before they did.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock rode through the territory. He had lived here for seven years, but this was not his home. Not really, anyway. The man was riding alone. There was something wrong. He was holding his shoulder. Suddenly, the man fell off.

Sherlock felt worry course through him. He rode over to see if he needed aid. He rolled the man onto his back, and gasped. No, it was impossible. He knew it could not be, but. "John?" he asked. The man groaned and his green eyes flickered open.

He examined his old friend. It did not take him long to see the blood on his shoulder. Just as quickly, John recognized Sherlock. "Sherlock,"

"Shhh. You need to save your strength. I'm so sorry." John briefly wondered why Sherlock was apologizing. _He _did not shoot him. In fact, he had not seen his friend since, oh. "Sherlock, I" a fit of coughing stopped him. "John! I told you to be quite!" Sherlock scolded him as he supported him during the fit.

He was worried. Even though the wound was no longer bleeding, he had to wrap it to prevent it from getting infected. He noticed John pulling on a cloth around his neck. Carefully, so not to jar the wound, Sherlock helped John get it off. "Thank you." He murmured as he used it to wrap the injury. "Can, can you get up?" What he wanted, no, needed to ask was if John would trust him again.

He saw the worry in his friend's eyes, worry that he will not trust him. "Yes." John managed to gasp. He will be alright. He knew Sherlock would help him anyway possible. His simple response surprised Sherlock. He did not expect John to still trust him.

"Alright, then." He said. He carefully helped his friend up. They walked side by side. Whenever John stumbled, Sherlock would catch him and steady him. What had happened to him? As soon as they got to safety, he will ask him. If he will want to talk to him.

Pretty soon, they reached a small cave with a pond. "We need to stay here."

"Sherlock, what's wrong? And don't say nothing or _I _will be slapping _you _this time!" Sherlock found himself giving a small chuckle at the empty threat. "Alright. I thought you would not trust me."

"Why not?" he truly looked surprised at that. Didn't he remember anything? The joke about slapping him showed he did. Then why was he acting like that? "Don't you remember anything?"

"I remember asking you what was wrong. You got defensive and slapped me. We fought. You shoved me and I fell over a cliff. When I woke, I was still there. I got home and my mother and father panicked. The next day, dad told me your tribe was forced to leave. I had told him the night before and asked him to tell you I was alright."

Sherlock understood. "I'm sorry I should have told you. I was never good at good-byes. I'm still not, by the looks of things. This time, it was John's turn to chuckle.


End file.
